KotORIII:FODN Ep3
by DevilsKnight2
Summary: The republic freighters crew has been split into 4 groups, each with three jedi. But Selfar soon learns that there are more than just Mandalorians on the forest moon of Dxun...Mabye even a Sith Lord.


**Knights of the Old Republic III:**

_**The Fall of Darth Nihilus**_

Disclaimer: No I do not own Star Wars. Not I do not own any of Obsidian Entertainments Ideas.

Note: Darth Sion's name is not mentioned in Kotor so I have created one for him.

_**Chapter 2**_

Selfar awoke early that day, he packed his clothes, some credits and, of course, his lightsaber. He stopped a moment and stared at the hilt of his saber. The bottom had jet black greaves, while the top was a gold color, it took him a long time to make it, but when he was finished Master Vandar said that he was the first in 70 years to place his crystal perfectly the first time. Enough of this, he thought, I must concentrate on the task at hand. After finishing packing he slipped out of his quarters to the first shuttle to the Republic base. He pulled back his long black hair, in frustration realizing the next shuttle was in an hour. He sat on a near by bench and waited. He saw a fellow student. His name was Siron. Selfar waved to Siron, Siron saw him and he smiled and sat down with him. "Are you going to the Republic Base to?" Selfar said, glancing at Siron's packed bags. "Yeah." He answered. Within minutes they entered into a discussion about how the Jedi Council was slow to act and being cowardly and such. Soon they boarded the shuttle to the Republic Base.

"Admiral Onasi, there is an entire legion of jedi outside of the Republic Base, they wish to help counter the invasion on Dxun," said a republic officer. "The jedi? Why hasn't the council informed me about this?" asked Onasi. "I have no idea, sir." "Very well, we could use all the help we could get, the flight is scheduled in the next 4 hours. Make sure they are briefed on the situation."

I still don't under stand why the Council didn't inform us…

Selfar and Siron joined the crowd of jedi that were entering the Republic Base. They were led to the briefing room where they were seated. A leading officer explained to them the current situation on Dxun. The entire west region had been taken by the Mandalorians but the east district was being taken as he speaks. They then headed to the Republic freighters that would take them to Dxun. The young jedi did everything they could to prepare for the upcoming battle. They lifted objects in the air, meditated, adjusted there lightsaber hilts, anything thing they could do to prepare. The anticipation flowed through Selfar…

Selfar was awoke by a giant rumble, the entire ship shook. He leapt up from his cot, sweat beads rolling from his fore head. "The ships under attack!" cried a republic soldier that burst into his room, "Admiral Onasi wants everyone to report to the main deck!" he said. "Wha…" but Selfar could not finish his sentence. "There is no time to explain, I have to awake the others!" the republic soldier scurried off.

Selfar grabbed his utility belt and clipped his lightsaber to it, he put it on and then donned his jedi robes. He ran as fast as he could to the main deck.

He arrived into the main deck, everyone was crowded around Admiral Onasi who was explaining they're current position and pointing out certain things on a large hologram of Dxun. "The Mandalorians have placed AD towers in four key locations on the forest moon of Dxun. Four small groups of soldiers will be assigned to stopping each tower. Our ship is currently being attacked by these towers and I fear our shields will not be able to hold out much longer. Back to our mission though, each group will consist of three jedi knights," he glanced to the small group of jedi where Selfar was, "They will lead the operation along with myself and three leading officers, one assigned to each group, so I can contact you incase there is a change of plans. Once you have taken down the AD tower you will report here." He pointed at a point on the hologram. The coordinates is 64543-2354. I suggest you record this on your portable data-maps now, officers." "Now before we land, any quest…" The alarm buzzed off making and shrill noise that startled almost everyone in the room, along with that red lights from the ceiling went off. A republic soldier came running into the room, "Sir, the shields have been destroyed and we're taking heavy fire! We're going to have to make and emergency land.

_We're crashing! _He knew the entrance to Dxun wouldn't be smooth but this was… The room was shaking and soldiers around him we're falling to the floor. Selfar grabbed a the wall for support. Admiral Onasi had run to the cockpit. The ship was coming down hard. He braced himself for the crash and… time slowded down. The walls shook and everything around him shook. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were on Dxun. Republic soldiers around him picked themselves up. He shook of what had just happened, and gathered himself, he was one with the force. Admiral Onasi entered the room again. "This ship is no longer operational. We will carry out our plan as I said before and wait for a transport sent by the Republic later. "I will now split you up into your groups, Captain Sirk take these three jedi and assemble a team." He pointed to Selfar and two other jedi he did not know. "Yes sir, jedi come with me," Sirk said and he pointed at a group of Republic soldiers and waved for them to follow. They headed towards the exit ramp. "Do you know what happened to the other freighters carrying the other jedi?" Selfar asked Sirk. "No, we lost contact with them shortly before we crashed. But I expect their plan will be similar to ours," he said.

"I hope Revan and Malak are okay," said a female jedi in his group. "As do I, but ones with their power should do fine," said the other male jedi in his group. "I'm Selfar you two are?" "Zek-Thal but just call me Zek," said the female jedi. "And I am called Relo' Sii, but like the human you can shorten my name to Relo," said the male jedi (Relo is a Twi'lek). They exited the Republic ship and took there first glimpse at the forest moon. It was lush with exotic green plants with all sorts of fauna growing. "Hmm," said Sirk, "We should be heading this way, come on." They journeyed through the endless forest, onwards to the tower. They walked through endless bushes and fauna, until Selfar felt a disturbance in the force. Whatever was just beyond these bushes in front of him is strong in the force. "Do you feel it?" said Selfar. "Yes, a tremor in the force," said Relo. "I have felt it to, what ever it is, we must approach it without the rebel forces," said Zek. "I agree," said Selfar, "I shall tell Sirk to keep his men away." He ran back to master Sirk and his men (who were following shortly behind the three jedi). "Captain, us jedi have felt something strong in the force, we ask that you not interfere as we deal with whatever it is," said Selfar. "Very well, just don't take to long," answered Captain Sirk. "Sirk has agreed," Selfar told his fellow jedi as he arrived. "Good, let us see what this disturbance is," Zek said as she went through the bushes. Selfar followed, and Relo came shortly behind. Selfar saw a short clearing in the forest, but in the clearing there was a person sitting cross legged near two pillars covered with growth. The man stood up, "Who dares disturb my meditation," he looked at Selfar, Relo, and Zek, "Jedi! You scum!" He reached into his black robes and pulled out a…lightsaber. He ignited the blood red blade, faintly glowing. On instict he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it, the emerald green hue glowing. Relo ignited his orange lightsaber, then Zek ignited her blue lightsaber. "You are no mach for me!" the sith claimed as he twirled his lightsaber with one hand. "We shall see!" Selfar said, and with that he jumped up and did a flip, landing next to the sith. He swung his lightsaber at him, he parried his attack, and countered swinging at Selfar's legs, Selfar jumped quickly to avoid the attack. Their sabers clashed making a hissing noise. Zek burst into the fight, getting in Selfar's way. He jumped back, then entered the fight again. Relo attacked with his orange blade clashing against the sith's. Selfar parried one of the sith's attack and then kicked him sending him flying back. He quickly recovered and jumped back doing a flip. He twirled his lightsaber, "You are no match for the dark side of the force!" He pushed one hand forward, then blue lightning shot from his hand hitting Zek off-guard. Zek flew back into one of the pillars, she ward unconscious. In anger Relo charged forward light saber raised over his head, "Fool!" Selfar shouted. The sith pushed his hand forward and pushed Relo into the other pillar cracking it in half, Selfar was alone. "One left," he declared. Selfar focused his mind. He drew upon the light side of the force. The sith attacked him with his lightning, the eerie rays heading straight for him. _Now!_ He swung his lightsaber toward the rays and they hit his blade. They reflected of his lightsaber and were sent into a new direction. Towards the sith. The blast hit the sith electrocuting him. He shrieked in pain, then fell to the ground. "You lose," Selfar deactivated his lightsaber. "No, No, NO!" the sith got back up, this time with less ease. "You don't give up do you?" Selfar asked. The sith laughed, and ignited his lightsaber once again. Selfar ignited his blade. The sith lunged forward with his blade, Selfar met his. They're sabers clashed, each blade meeting each other every time. Saw an opening, he jumped over the sith and flipped landing on the other side of him. Selfar plunged his blade into his back. He pulled the blade out and deactivated it. The sith dropped to the ground on his knees, then fell and succumbed to death. He picked up the sith's lightsaber. The hilt was curved to give it more precision, but less power behind the blow. The hilt's color was pure silver with black engravings, nice craftsmanship. He attached the lightsaber to his belt clip, and clipped his own to his belt as well. Oh no! Relo and Zek! He ran over to check on Zek first. She was injured, with minor burns, but okay. He then turned to Relo who was getting up. "Oww…Did you defeat him by yourself?" he asked in amazement. "Yeah… Look I'll go get Sirk and his men they can help you, we can discuss this later!" Selfar ran off to Sirk. After Zek and Relo were taken care of Selfar reported to the other jedi through Captain Sirk's comlink that they had encountered a sith, but it did not seem to him that the sith was with the Mandalorians. The jedi found this very disturbing indeed…

_hope you liked no.3 don't forget to REVIEW_


End file.
